


dc dc

by bangkycute



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Chae Hyungwon, Veterinary Clinic, hoseok has a dog, hoseok is such a child, huehue, hyungwon is a vet, spoiler: shownu is a bunny asjsdg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangkycute/pseuds/bangkycute
Summary: hoseok ama los animaleshyungwon es veterinario





	1. urgencias

**Author's Note:**

> de nuevo, minúsculas intencionadas  
> gracias por leer (si es que lo lees aaghdkja)
> 
> espero que les guste ;u;

un sonido en la parte trasera de la casa despertó a hoseok.

desde que era un niño, había sido bastante asustadizo. aún le daban ganas de llorar las noches de tormenta -no lloraba ya, porque era adulto y los adultos no lloran.

de nuevo aquel extraño ruido. pensó que sería wonho chocando contra la valla que delimitaba su patio trasero con el bosque, pero los ronquidos de éste a sus pies confirmaron que no era así.

lentamente se levantó, despertando al viejo perro, que lo miraba confundido entre sus incipientes cataratas.

hoseok bajó a la primera planta, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
allí estaba la puerta que conectaba el patio trasero con la pequeña casa. el ruido aumentó, lo que hizo que hoseok saltara en el sitio del susto. wonho apareció a su lado, babeando su mano derecha en un intento de decirle 'tranquilo, nada te hará daño. yo estoy aquí' .  
hoseok pensó que poco podría ayudarle con su artrosis, pero aún así se sintió protegido.

salió al patio, recordando en ese momento que podría haber cogido un cuchillo para defenderles, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
wonho, como el perro valiente (bobo), que era, se acercó sin vacilar al ruido, tumbándose en frente de dónde procedía con cara de aburrimiento.  
wonho soltaba largos suspiros, esperando que hoseok se diera cuenta de que aquello no era un peligro.

el joven decidió ver qué era, la curiosidad le acabaría matando -a no ser que aquella cosa le matara antes.

por fin, después de lo que a wonho le parecía una eternidad, consiguió ver la causa del ruido.

un pequeño conejito estaba atrapado entre la valla y unas placas de madera que solía apilar allí. su corazón se aceleró al ver que una de sus patitas estaba enganchada en el hierro.

no podía ver bien (pues era de madrugada), pero sabía que el pequeño animal sangraba profusamente.  
corrió al interior de la casa, mientras wonho levantó la cabeza curioso. en menos de un minuto volvió con unos alicates en la mano.  
agarró al animal, intentando que dejara de moverse y que así no empeorara la herida. cortó el hierro y abrazó al conejo contra su cuerpo, estaba frío y su corazón latía a mil por minuto. cuando notó la camiseta del pijama húmeda, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

el pequeño conejo temblaba, quizás débil, quizás por el terror. subió a su coche, dejando al conejito tembloroso en los asientos traseros, mientras rodeaba su pequeño cuerpecito con la manta que dejaba ahí para wonho. éste último también subió al auto, quedándose junto al conejo, apoyando su cabeza lo más cerca posible sin hacerle daño.

en lo que a hoseok le pareció dos horas, a wonho lo que tarda en comerse su cuenco de pienso, y en lo que en la realidad fueron diez minutos, llegaron a la clínica veterinaria de urgencias 24 horas. nada más aparcar agarró a la bola de pelo envuelta en la mantita, y salió disparado pasando por las puertas automáticas, wonho siguiéndole a paso lento por los dolores articulares.

"hoseok", la recepcionista se sorprendió de verle a esas horas. al ver la camiseta y la parte izquierda de la cara de wonho ensangrentadas se temió lo peor por el can. pero rápidamente se percató de la pequeña masa temblorosa que estaba en sus brazos, "sígueme".

hoseok la siguió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la primera consulta, en la que un joven veterinario se encontraba frente a un ordenador. mientras se posicionó frente a la mesa de exploración, hoseok dejó al conejo sobre ésta, y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido.

"y-yo escuché un ruido y cuando fui le vi enganchado a unos alambres que salían de la valla. creo que los sigue teniendo clavados, no sabía qué hacer".

"tranquilícese", el joven desenvolvió al animal, inspeccionándolo tranquilo pero a la vez rápidamente, "vamos a tener que operarle, aunque puede que no sobreviva".

"hagan lo que sea necesario", hoseok no permitiría dejar morir al animalito sin siquiera intentarlo.

el veterinario volvió a hablar, "va a perder la pata"

"¡ya dije que hicieran lo que sea necesario!", hoseok gritó. estaba nervioso, aterrado por el futuro del pobre animal "váyase a salvarlo, por favor..."

miró al profesional a los ojos por primera vez, no logró verle bien por el acumulo de lágrimas, que poco a poco se descargaban por sus mejillas. éste llevó al conejo a una sala contigua, seguido por otros dos miembros del personal a los que hoseok supuso que ayudarían en la cirugía.

se sentó en las sillas de la sala de espera, con wonho tumbado a sus pies. la chica, que conocía a hoseok desde la primera vez que llevó al perro cuando sólo era un cachorro, intentaba distraerle con cualquier conversación. pero hoseok no estaba por la labor. una eternidad después, volvió a escuchar la voz del veterinario.

"hoseok, pase a la consulta, por favor"

obedeció, esperando que tuvieran buenas noticias. miró la cara del chico, intentando descifrar si el conejito había sobrevivido por la expresión de su cara, pero ésta era blanca. lo único que logró descifrar fue: 1- era nuevo en la clínica, 2- seguramente más joven que él y 3- era jodidamente guapo. si no fuera por la situación en la que estaba, estaría babeando aún más que wonho.

"sobre su conejo..." comenzó a hablar, sacando a hoseok de sus pensamientos "la operación fue bien. como ya le avisé, tuvimos que amputarle la pata. ahora se quedará en hospitalización hasta que se recupere. es joven y al ser una pata delantera, creemos que se acostumbrará fácilmente a su nueva... condición física" paró un momento para que hoseok asimilara la información, "debe tener en cuenta, hoseok, que aunque haya superado la operación es posible que no supere el post-operatorio, y si vemos que sufre habrá que... ya sabes, ponerle a dormir".

hoseok no sabía qué decir, lo único que podía hacer era rezar al primer dios que se le pasara por la cabeza para que el animal sobreviviera. "muchas gracias por esto, ¿puedo verle?"

el -aparentemente- más joven se mostró sorprendido, pero la voz de eunae resonó por la vacía clínica con un "deja al pobre chico que lo vea, hyungwon". hyungwon asintió, y guió al pelinegro a la sala de hospitalización.

"entonces, ¿está bien?", preguntó hoseok preocupado.

"aún está bajo los efectos de la sedación, aunque cómo puedes ver... aún respira".

hoseok rió ante las palabras de hyungwon, tomándose la respuesta por un 'si'. ahora que veía al pequeño animal se había aliviado un poco.

quizás a hyungwon se le de bien los animales, pero en lo poco que le escuchó hablar se dio cuenta de que las personas se le daban fatal.

"no sé cómo agradecertelo".

"no tiene por qué, hoseok. este es mi trabajo".

de nuevo, la voz de la cotilla de eunae volvió a retumbar "¡tengan una cita!"

el mayor volvió a reir suavemente, levantando sus cejas de manera interrogativa.

"no me voy a poder negar, ¿cierto?", hyungwon susurró acercando sus caras. hoseok asintió mientras el olor a bollo de chocolate inundaba sus fosas nasales.


	2. shownu

"no me voy a poder negar, ¿cierto?"

"n-no", una risilla tonta se escapó de los labios de hoseok antes de que lo pudiera controlar.

hyungwon se mostró divertido por el avergonzado comportamiento de su mayor, cuando volvió a su Yo profesional y se separó del mayor (había comprobado la ficha de hoseok antes de llamarle a consulta para saber más de él).

"¿cómo llamarás al conejo?"

"todavía no estoy seguro. mañana lo vendré a recoger, ¿cierto?", cuestionó hoseok. tras un asentimiento por parte del veterinario, prosiguió, "entonces pensaré en un nombre mientras preparo mi casa a prueba de conejitos" y soltó una boba risita a la par que se encogió sobre sí mismo.

hyungwon se sorprendió de lo infantil que se veía el hombre frente a él, y de lo que le hacía sentir con sólo una sonrisa. con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se despidió del más bajo y del can.

una vez dentro del auto, hoseok preguntó a su amigo:  
"wonho, ¿cómo deberíamos llamarle?", el pobre wonho gruñó en respuesta, pensando 'por qué me pregunta si sabe que no puedo contestar'.

llegaron a la casa, mientras el perro se tumbaba en el césped del patio a dormitar, hoseok escondía cualquier cosa que le resultara peligrosa al nuevo miembro de la familia, olvidándose de que había dormido sólo 15 minutos ese día. cuando terminó, fue al patio y agarró las placas de madera, además de algunas herramientas que necesitaría. buscó tutoriales de cómo hacer jaulas caseras, y horas después -de mucho sufrimiento y sudor- terminó la jaula donde dormiría el lagomorfo*.

al terminar el pelinegro miró a su alrededor, notando que ya era totalmente de día. suspiró, notando el cansancio en su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo optimista al pensar que pronto vería a hyungwon.

recordó que tenía que ir a casa de los vecinos a arreglar unas cuantas cosas para ganar dinero, por lo que fue a prepararse. hoseok hacía de manitas lo mejor que podía para ganar algo, ya que con su verdadera profesión (ilustrador), no conseguía mucho.

una vez vestido y con las herramientas necesarias, se dirigió a la casa de en frente. tenía que hacer unas leves reformas, puesto que los dueños actuales la iban a vender y querían que estuviera lo mejor posible.

cuando hoseok terminó por aquel día, ya se había hecho de noche. volvió a su propia casa despidiendose antes de la pareja de ancianas. se duchó, quitándose el sudor y el polvo, y subió a su auto seguido de wonho. llegaron a la clínica en busca del conejo.

"¡hoseok! ¡que cara de mierda tienes!", exclamó eunae risueña. "¿no has dormido pensando en hyungwon?" el pelinegro respondió con una risotada grave.

tal y cómo la anterior madrugada, la clínica estaba vacía. hyungwon apareció por el pasillo, indicando a hoseok que pasara a la consulta con una señal de su mano -hoseok se fijó en sus largos y finos dedos, eran hermosos.

"¿decidiste ya un nombre?", shin negó ante la pregunta. no se le habían ocurrido más que los típicos nombres: copito, pelusa, bigotes... pero ninguno le llegaba a convencer. "creo que te puedo mostrar algo que te ayudará".

"oh, ¿en serio?"

hoseok estaba curioso por qué sería aquello.

el menor de la pareja se acercó a la jaula en la que estaba el conejo, que les observaba con sus grandes e inocentes ojos. hyungwon puso su mano en frente, levantando el dedo índice y haciendo pequeños círculos. shin hoseok se asombró cuando el conejito, lenta pero decididamente, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

"¿¡c-cómo le has enseñado eso!?" hyungwon vio sus ojos brillando, y pudo imaginarse perfectamente cómo era hoseok de niño. "esto sí que es un show".

"yo no le enseñé nada nuevo", contestó entre risas. "seguramente sus anteriores dueños le habrán enseñado".

la sonrisa de hoseok se difuminó. no había pensado antes que el conejito tuviera otros dueños.

"¿ya tienes una idea de cómo le vas a llamar?", la voz del veterinario le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿eh? ah..." entonces se sintió iluminado por obra y gracia de algún dios, "¡ya sé! le llamaremos shownu".

hyungwon notó cómo su corazón dio un mortal hacia atrás al escuchar aquel llamaremos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hoseok se refería a él y su perro. no pudo creerse los celos que sintió por el viejo canino.

"¿de dónde sacaste shownu?"

"significa show nuevo, porque de repente nos mostró su show, y eso es nuevo".

a hyungwon se le escapó otra risa. por más que el pelinegro se viera cómo un adulto (y uno bien parecido, había que decirlo), su forma de pensar y actuar eran de lo más infantiles. algo que le provocaba demasiasa ternura para su débil corazón, fácilmente enamoradizo.

"os olvidáis de la cita" de nuevo, eunae.

"vieja cotilla"

"¡hyungwon en cuanto tu novio se vaya te voy a matar! solo tengo 1 año más que tú"

"ah hyungwon, sobre la cita" el menor miró al pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿de verdad quería tener una cita con él? ¿con. chae. hyung. won? "¿qué día tienes libre?"

"ehh... ¿este sábado?", respondió el veterinario.

"entonces este sábado tendremos la cita, dame tu número para poder quedar".

la tranquilidad de hoseok era falsa. si mirabas atentamente, podías ver cómo le temblaban las manos. y si le escuchabas bien, notabas cómo se le trababan las palabras.  
pero hyungwon estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta.

al despedirse, hyungwon le apuntó su número de teléfono en el reverso de la factura, el cual shin atesoró cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

una vez el conejito estuvo dentro de un transportín, se metieron los tres en el interior del coche.

"wonho, ¿crees que le pueda gustar a hyungwon?"

la única respuesta que le dio el perro fue ignorarle, no le gustaban las cursilerias.


	3. cita

habían pasado dos días desde que vio por última vez a hyungwon. todavía no le había llamado ni mandado un mensaje para quedar debidamente -puesto que cada vez que lo intentaba su tripa comenzaba a doler.

pero ya no podía procastinar por más tiempo. mañana sería el día libre del veterinario.

vale, muy bien hoseok. ese era un buen comienzo.

pero entoces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿acababa de usar la palabra **cita**? oh, mierda.

arreglado. ahora le quedaban 18 horas de sufrimiento.

comprobó qué tal estaba shownu en su nueva casa, con su nueva condición física. siguió las pautas que le dictó hyungwon, de esta manera, su plan de olvidarse de la cita se fueron a la mierda.

su estómago se hizo un revoltijo de nervios, y se le ocurrió planear lo que se pondría. ¿algo informal o formal? mejor algo informal, era en un parque de atracciones no en un restaurante de lujo. ¿pero qué grado de informalidad?

corrió a su armario, sacando toda la ropa. esa camiseta no, era muy holgada. aquella tampoco, demasiado apretada. ¿era esto un crop top? ¿por qué tenía un crop top?  
nada, no le gustaba nada.  
decidió empezar por los pantalones, pero ninguno de sus vaqueros o chándal le convencían.

wonho apareció por la puerta, y, como el ángel caído del cielo (lucifer), se sentó sobre la camisa perfecta. era una sencilla camisa lisa, blanca. podría llegar a ser formal si se esforzaba, pero con los primeros botones desabotonados y las mangas recogidas, le daría el toque de informalidad que buscaba.

para la parte inferior, escogió unos pantalones vaqueros negros, con un roto en la pierna izquierda que mostraba su rodilla y parte de su muslo.

planchó la ropa con cuidado de no quemarlo, preparó algo para desayunar (además de darles pienso a los animales y reponer el heno del conejo) y se fue a trabajar un poco.

una vez dentro de su habitación sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. pasó las páginas, ignorando antiguos garabatos. una vez divisó un hueco libre, su mano danzó sobre la hoja.  
no era consciente del tiempo pasando, lo único de lo que era consciente era de la cara que dibujaba una y otra vez, llenando así tres páginas más.

unos ojos grandes y redondos, enmarcados por unas pequeñas y espesas pestañas. una redonda nariz, labios gruesos, una deliciosa cara pequeña.

en los primeros dibujos estaba serio, que era como más le había visto. a partir del quinto boceto, en sus labios se sospechaba una sonrisa. una sonrisa coqueta, una sonrisa divertida, una carcajada. sus hermosos labios rodeando sus dientes perlados.

a partir de la segunda página, no podía parar de pensar en sus labios. en lo esponjosos que debían de ser, en cómo se sentiría estando sobre ellos, saboreándolos, saboreándole.

recordó el lunar bajo el labio inferior, se imaginó mordiéndolo. y de esa manera, lo plasmó con el simple lápiz. sus narices chocando en besos apasionados, en diversas posiciones.

cuando terminó y vio lo que había hecho, hoseok se sintió avergonzado. ¿cómo podía imaginarse esas cosas de un hombre que conocía hacía tan poco?

con la cara completamente roja se fue a duchar. iba a volver a ignorar la comida, hasta que pensó en lo vergonzoso que sería que le sonaran las tripas frente al joven veterinario.

preparó una ligera comida, de nuevo les dio de comer a los animales. volvió a seguir los cuidados de shownu. le dio la pastilla para la artritis a wonho. y se preparó para llegar temprano a su cita.


	4. algodón

hoseok llegó con hora y media de antelación, tal y como lo había planeado. recogió unos cuantos planos en los que aparecían cuáles eran las mejores atracciones y restaurantes. en su cabeza, planeó qué atracciones montar, y qué caminos coger para evitar los que tuvieran mayor altura y riesgo.

hoseok no era un amante de la adrenalina. comenzó a hacer cola para comprar las entradas. estas estaban llenas de familias, parejas y grupos de amigos. él parecía un tipo sin amigos. no es que no lo fuera, porque no tenía ningún amigo o amiga. pero no le gustaba parecerlo frente a los demás. echaba de menos a wonho y a shownu, ojalá hubiera podido llevarlos.

un chico pasó frente a él, con su pelo como algodón de azúcar. quizás podría comprarle un poco a hyungwon, si le gustaba.

el móvil de hoseok vibró en su pantalón, avisando de la entrada de un mensaje de hyungwon que decía 'ya estoy aquí, hyung'.

hoseok miró a su alrededor, mas no encontró al muchacho.

a mi vera  
venga  
amor mio

se rió en alto, aunque seguía sin encontrar al castaño. el chico de cabello algodón de azúcar le saludó, ¿por q-

¡OH!

¡era hyungwon! ¿ese es hyungwon? ¿¡realmente, es hyungwon!? esto era demasiado. no podía. hyungwon no podía ser capaz de teñirse el pelo con su color favorito.

"¡hoseok!", le llamo el de ahora pelo rosa. hoseok solo pudo maldecir entre dientes antes de sonreir y devolver el saludo.

hyungwon se le unió en la espera, no hablaron mucho, lo que hacía de la situación un tanto incómoda. al fin llegaron a las taquillas y pudieron comprar las entradas, para después entrar.

"¿por dónde empezamos?"

ya se había hecho de noche. las piernas de hoseok estaban temblando, puesto que su plan para evitar las peores atracciones fallaron, y acabaron montando en todas. hyungwon disfrutaba viéndole sufrir.

durante todo el día, habían dejado su vergüenza atrás y comenzado a conversar como dos viejos amigos, conociéndose mejor. hyungwon descubrió que hoseok era dibujante, pero que como no ganaba dinero con su pasión, se veía obligado a hacer chapuzas para poder subsistir. mientras que hoseok descubrió que hyungwon era un cerebrito, al que habían adelantado un par de cursos durante la escuela.

"¿también te gusta el arte?", preguntó hoseok. sus ojos con forma de luna brillando apasionado.

"claro. tengo unas cuantas esculturas que compré de un museo en mi piso. si quieres, te las podría enseñar", respondió hyungwon.

hoseok murmuró un "me encantaría..."

"si quieres... puedes venir ahora a mi departamento", hyungwon le ofreció, "realmente, te va a gustar"  
la voz de hyungwon se puso más grave.

"wow, esas esculturas deben de ser hermosas", pensó hoseok inocentemente.

hoseok había ido al parque en bus, por lo que hyungwon le llevó a su casa en su propio coche. el pelinegro no sabía mucho de coches, pero distinguió que aquel era de los caros, porque brillaba mucho.

unos largos minutos después, se encontraban aparcando en el garaje de un moderno edificio de apartamentos. la pareja entró al ascensor, y a hoseok le empezó a picar la tripa. ¿por qué se ponía nervioso? solo iban a ver unas piezas de arte, ni que fueran a hacer algo más.

el ascensor les dejó directamente en el piso de hyungwon, hoseok se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que debía de insertar una llave tras presionar el piso al que querían ir.

salieron al salón (donde el ascensor te dejaba directamente) y hoseok se fijó en un busto de un hombre, tallado en una preciosa piedra gris levemente porosa. aunque hoseok amaba el arte, no era un experto en este tema. aún así, sabía apreciarlo, él creía en que no debías ser un experto para poder apreciar la belleza de una obra de arte.

"hermoso, realmente hermoso", susurró el pelinegro, acercándose al busto hasta poder rozarlo con sus dígitos.

"sabía que te gustaría"

hyungwon se desplazó hasta la cocina, para luego volver a aparecer esta vez con una botella de vino y dos copas.

"oh hyungwon, yo no suelo beber"

"ah, ¿no? ¿por qué?", quiso saber el peli-rosa.

"me suelo poner un poco... bobo, con solo una copa", rió hoseok.

"me gustaría verte así", murmura hyungwon, de nuevo, con su voz más grave.

a hoseok le volvió a picar la tripa, el alto le ponía realmente nervioso. una copa con vino se materializó en su mano, lo probó con un pequeño sorbo. tenía un sabor suave, ligeramente dulce. hoseok amaba las cosas dulces. siguió bebiendo del vaso, que una vez terminado, hyungwon se dedicó a rellenar sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

"amo tu nuevo color de pelo", de repente confesó hoseok.

"¿si? me lo teñí de rosa, porque combina con tus labios", las mejillas del contrario se tiñeron de rosa, lo que hizo sonreír a hyungwon.

"eres muy... alto", hoseok volvió a hablar.

"oh wow, no me había dado cuenta" hoseok ignoró el tono sarcástico de hyungwon

"me gustan los chicos más altos que yo..."

esta vez el otro no respondió, solo miró intensamente a hoseok. ninguno apartaba la mirada, ni siquiera cuando hyungwon se acercaba lentamente al pelinegro.

"me encanta que tu labio superior..." susurró hyungwon, finalmente apartando la mirada para dirigirse a los labios antes mencionados "... sea ligeramente más grueso que el inferior"

una vez acabó el comentario atrapó dicho labio con sus dientes, lamiendolo lentamente antes de soltarlo. apartó un poco su cara para ver la de hoseok, quien había entrecerrado sus ojos.

hyungwon volvió a acercarse, esta vez posando sus labios lentamente sobre los del mayor. el peli-rosa aprovechó un suspiro de hoseok para repasar su labio inferior con la lengua, instando a que el otro le dejara paso. hyungwon se demoró curioseando la boca que le había negado el sueño durante aquellos últimos días.

tenía un suave regusto al vino anteriormente degustado, a algodón de azúcar y a hoseok. hyungwon descubrió su sabor favorito, aunque este no lo probaría en ningún plato.

el menor se apartó del sofá, agarrando la mano de hoseok y llevándolo a su habitación.

"desvistete" ordenó hyungwon.

"ni un hyung, ni un por favor ni nada, ¿no?", rió el pelinegro nervioso, aún así haciendo caso al más alto.

quitó su camisa torpemente, dejando a la vista (de hyungwon) su trabajado cuerpo. por los nervios y la tensión, sus venas eran bastante visibles, además de marcarsele aún más los músculos.

"sigue" hyungwon mandó mientras se sacaba su propia ropa, comenzando igualmente por la parte superior.

hoseok se quitó los zapatos junto con sus calcetines, siguiendo posteriormente con los pantalones negros, hasta que quedó en bóxer frente al peli-rosa. los dos quedaron en ropa interior, frente al contrario. disfrutando de las vistas.

el menor se cansó de solo mirar, por lo que procedió a algo más activo. con una sola zancada se encontró tan cerca del otro, casi encima. sus manos viajaron por su torso, hasta que sus ágiles dedos atraparon un pequeño pezón rosado.

"tan suave" el susurro chocando contra la piel de hoseok, quién soltó un quedo gemido.

pronto, los gruesos labios de hyungwon rodearon el pezón del pelinegro, intentando no humedecerlo con la lengua todavía. lo mordió débilmente, mientras con las manos baja por el abdomen hasta llegar al borde de los boxers negros.


	5. hhh

las ágiles manos del peli-rosa agarraron el borde de la ropa interior de hoseok, descendiendola mientras acariciaba la suave piel del mayor.

dejó descansar al pobre pezón del contrario, atacando ahora el delicioso cuello. una vez los boxers chocaron contra el suelo de madera, hyungwon no se pudo resistir y miró su longitud, asombrado.

apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho contrario, haciéndole caer encima de su gran cama, para luego arrancarse su propia ropa interior y abalanzarse sobre el duro cuerpo de hoseok.

compartieron un apasionado beso, en el que se incluían lenguas, dientes y saliva, junto con succiones y alguna que otra mordida.

con la mano derecha, el alto agarró ambas longitudes, amasandolas a la vez, chocando una contra la otra. hoseok se deshacía en gemidos, nunca había disfrutado tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

pronto, hyungwon se apartó de hoseok en busca de un lubricante y un condón. cuando volvió, ya estaba completamente preparado, ahora solo faltaba preparar a hoseok.

el mayor en aquel momento era un amasijo de nervios, expectación y deseo, convidados en una masa temblorosa denominada hoseok. estaba seguro de que se veía feo.

por parte de hyungwon, quien observó al contrario antes de volver a su asalto, le pareció que hoseok era lo más hermoso en este mundo. en aquel momento, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, excitación escrita en su cara, su virilidad completamente visible, recordándole al edificio en el que se encontraban. no le parecía humano, ni mucho menos real.

hyungwon acercó sus largos y finos dedos a la entrada del contrario, penetrandole con el dedo índice. un agudo chillido escapó de los hinchados labios del pelinegro.

"aah... hyung... won", gimió antes de inspirar bruscamente al sentir un segundo y tercer dedo entrar en escena.

hoseok apretaba los ojos, porque no podía hacer mucho más aparte de gemir, quejarse, gritar y decir puras incoherencias.

"m-más", instó al contrario "ne- aah- necesito más"

hyungwon le dio lo que tanto pedía. sacó las largas falanges del húmedo interior, para agarrar su propia longitud. la posicionó frente a la rosada entrada. con una rápida embestida, entró en la cavidad. las paredes aprisionando su polla, los dos gimieron por la sensación. el menor no se movió todavía, quería disfrutar el momento. pero pronto comenzó a sentir las nalgas de hoseok presionar contra sus huevos, pidiéndole embestidas, fuertes, que le dejaran sin caminar para el domingo.

"hyungwon~", gimió hoseok en su oído, y mierda, cómo le ponía que gimiera su nombre.

de forma ruda, sacó su pene completamente, y antes de que una queja se formara en la garganta del mayor, volvió a penetrarle sin piedad. una y otra vez, clavandose lo más adentro posible.

"¡aaah! ¡si" gritó hoseok, mientras el peli-rosa gruñía en su oído "así, así, así... ¡más!"

"ooh..." hyungwon volvió a sacar su polla, esta vez agarrando las caderas del otro y girandole hasta que quedó en cuatro, con una fuerza que no parecía que tuviera.

una vez en la posición deseada, volvió a entrar sin aviso alguno, lo que pilló al pelinegro por sorpresa.

"tan estrecho..." le susurraba hyungwon en el oído a hoseok "me encantas, oh joder"

bajó la mano izquierda hasta el pene de hoseok, al que había ignorado deliberadamente. acarició desde la base hasta el glande, volviendo al inicio, paseándose por sus joyas y repitiendo el recorrido.

las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo y fuerza, hasta que llegó a la próstata. los ojos de hoseok dieron la vuelta en sus órbitas, quedándose con la boca abierta sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

"grita mi nombre", le ordenó el alto.

"¡¡aaah!!"

"dije que gritaras mi nombre", hyungwon clavó las uñas en la polla de hoseok.

"¡hyungwon!"

esta vez gritó el pelinegro con la voz una octava más aguda, mientras un par de lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"hyungwon, hyungwon, hyungwon..."

"ugh"

sintió a hoseok temblar bajo su agarre, por lo que rápidamente presionó su dedo gordo contra la punta del pene de hoseok.

"no te corras todavía"

la habitación estaba llena de jadeos, gemidos y maldiciones. hyungwon empezó a sacar completamente el pene, para después frotarse contra las nalgas y volver a penetrar, esta vez con una lentitud tortuosa. lo hizo de esta manera otras cinco veces más, hasta que no pudo más y volvió a masturbar al mayor, mientras penetraba con prisas.

"ahora... puedes correrte"

y dicho esto, hoseok descargó sobre las desordenadas colchas, apretando con sus paredes la virilidad del peli-rosa en el proceso, quién llegó al climax segundos después.

hyungwon colapsó sobre el cuerpo de hoseok, hasta que se tumbó a su lado mirando el techo, intentando respirar normal.

miró al pelinegro, que se había dormido ya. perezosamente lo despertó, cuando abrió los ojos señaló la puerta del baño para que se limpiaran. los dos se ducharon juntos, agregando besos y abrazos, alargando la ducha más de lo necesario.


End file.
